colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerous Holiday/transcript
Narrator: According to Colonel Bleep... Colonel Bleep: bleeps Narrator: The planets of the universe are filled with exciting sights to see. Squeak and Scratch had already visited such unusual places as Aqualand, the watery world of the curious Frog Men. Men jump into the water And Robotland, the strange home of the Mechanical Men, who happily work in great Factory City. Men work on vehicles, which slowly come out from a building But now, the puppet and the caveman were to accompany Bleep for a short holiday on the most wonderful world of all- Bleep's own home planet Futura, land of the future. Of course, Squeak and Scratch were expecting to have the time of their lives on such an exciting journey. But, just as they passed through the rings of Saturn, almost halfway to Futura, our three friends are secretly spotted by a bitter enemy: the vicious Black Knight of Pluto. And so it was that when Bleep and his friends at last reached Futura, they were completely unaware that this cowardly villain was close behind them, like an evil black shadow, ready to strike when danger was least expected. Bleep, Squeak and Scratch arrive in Futura Upon arrival, Colonel Bleep sped off to visit his fellow officers at the High Command headquarters, leaving Squeak and Scratch free to enjoy the glorious sights of this beautiful land. Their tour started on a vertical car, which carried them straight to the top of the tallest Futurian skyscraper. But, up ahead, the wicked Knight was already prepared to send our sight-seeing friends plunging to their doom. Black Knight cuts the cable to the vertical car Just in time. and Scratch exit the car just before it falls to the ground The space deputies step to safety, quite unaware of their narrow escape. and Scratch are on top of a building, where the Black Knight saws the floor underneath them Once more, the evil Knight strikes. and Scratch fall down from the building; a passing taxi beeps twice before Squeak and Scratch land in the passenger section And once again, Squeak and Scratch are unknowningly saved. An exciting ride on a speeding sky train turns out to be wonderful fun, in spite of the culprit's devilish scheme... Black Knight opens part of the track in an attempt to make Squeak and Scratch fall off the ride ...to send them spinning down to their deaths. and Scratch land in another train Yes, to unexpecting Squeak and Scratch, these Futurian rides were even more fun than the rolling coaster back home. The Black Knight shook with rage. But then, suddenly, he saw one more chance. For now, our friends had hopped aboard a steer-it-yourself skyway scooter. The tiny car rolls smoothly along... Black Knight dashes to the back of the car to tie a rocket to the tail, then leaves ...but just as the puppet and caveman settle back to relax... car speeds off ...away they streak! Down they speed as fast as light. Then up to a dizzy height. Over...then under...and back again. The speedometer reads 410! The Black Knight roars with laughter- The Black Knight of Pluto: Ha ha ha ha! Narrator: For now he is sure Squeak and Scratch are doomed. Look! There they go, into a loop-de-loop. car appears on the ground without Squeak and Scratch Now here they come again. But wait! The runaway car is empty. Black Knight is hit by the car It was empty. For now, the wicked Knight is caught in his own trap. Away he goes...a million miles... Black Knight ricochets off a celestial object, with a panning shot of space following ...beyond the Milky Way. scene resumes on Futura But what has happened to Squeak and Scratch? Well, believe it or not, when the car looped the loop, they were gently transferred to a landing elevator. And there, Colonel Bleep was waiting with a Futurian four-flavor ice cream surprise for each of them. Yes, both Squeak and Scratch agreed that although Futurian ways of travel sometimes seem a trifle strange, the space deputies had never had a more wonderful time. And so it was that the cowardly Black Knight's day-struction had turned in-to a day of fun for Squeak and Scratch. Category:Transcripts